History will Repeat
by 3crazystalkers
Summary: The pack is quickly growing closer. But, Scott being with Allison becomes difficult for the pack to handle. Derek admits something to Stiles he never thought he would, which causes their relationship blossom. But, when the pack refuses Allison, her and her love struck boyfriend retaliate. Slash/Fluff. Sterek. Post-season 2, Rated M for Slash/smut (Previously 'The Secret Love')
1. A Secret Revealed

Stiles was totally a normal kid who lived a completely normal life. Totally. If you didn't count the fact that his mom had died when he was six, he has ADHD, and the fact that his best friend, Scott, is a werewolf. The captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson, was once a snake like creature called a kanima and is now a wolf. The girl Stiles had had a crush on since third grade up until about a year ago, Lydia, was a banshee. The girl who used to be the joke of the school, and have a crush on Stiles, Erica, is now a hot werewolf. Boyd, who obviously liked Erica but din't talk much was also a wolf, and this other wolf, Isaac, was crushing mad on Scott despite the fact Scott was clearly, madly in love with Allison, daughter of werewolf hunters. Then, to wrap it up there was the sulky, pouty, and admitedly sexy, sourwolf Alpha of the pack, Derek.

It was hard for Stiles to believe that only a year ago, the idea of werewolfs, hunters, kanima, and banshees, would have made him laugh. But, that was his life.

Stiles was sitting at the table across from his father, the sheriff, who was quickly scarfing down his plate of bacon, and eggs that Stiles had prepared. His poor father had to deal with the unexplainable murders that were either caused by his friends, or caused by someone who was trying to kill his friends. because of that, the sheriff was often very stressed out, which stressed Stiles out.

Last week Jackson had finally turned into the wolf he was meant to be, and since then things had began calming down. A week without a death. New record. A small smile crossed Stiles' face as he silently laughed at his own joke.

"I'm gonna be at work late tonight. If you wanna go hang out with Scott or something after lacrosse, that's fine just make sure you text me if your going somewhere, okay?" Stiles' father said before standing up to rinse his now empty plate off in the sink.

"Yah, okay." Stiles replied before putting a spoonful of eggs in his mouth as his father walked out the door.

{/\/\/\/\/\/\}

Stiles was walking out to his jeep when he got a text. He climbed in and put his backpack on the passenger seat before pulling his phone out of his back pocket. It was a mass text sent to him as well as his friends, from Derek.

**Pack meeting tonight after lacrosse. Don't be late. **Stiles looked at the text satisfyingly. He enjoyed being a part of the pack. It made him feel like he belonged for the first time in a while. He set his phone down on top of the console, and buckled his seat belt before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

The drive to school was quiet. He listened to the radio briefly, but all of the channels were either shitty country music, or static. As he pulled into the school, he tensed at the sight of a cop car before realizing that he had nothing to worry about for once.

As he walked into the school, he hadn't made it five feet before he was greeted by his blonde friend, Isaac. The other boy was wearing a gray hoodie, and had his hands casually in his pockets. Isaac and Stiles had been growing closer. Especially since Isaac had admitted his crush on Scott to Stiles. There was just something about Allison that the two of them didn't like, and Isaac was a great person. He would much rather Scott date Isaac, over Allison.

"Did you get Derek's text this morning?" Isaac asked raising an eyebrow, while holding up his phone and gently shaking it.

" 'Course I did." Stiles answered in reply. The two boys walked to their first class chit chatting about random things such as which part of Star Wars was best. Isaac was cool like that. He was into Star Wars and Harry Potter. The only issue with him was that he had never seen a single episode of Supernatural.

The day went by the same way it has been since the mess started clearing up. Jackson and Lydia still didn't talk to Stiles that often but they did acknowledge them. Which, was more than he used to get. Scott spend every passing moment with Allison, nodding his head in Stiles' direction when he saw him. At lunch, Erica and Boyd had joined them. Just a normal day.

{/\/\/\/\/\/\}

Practice was great. Coach had put him up as goalie and he had managed to block 7 of the 10 shots, Jackson, Scott, and Danny being the ones who had managed a score, pat him on the shoulder before walking over to the benches together with Stiles following not far behind. Before they reached the benches, the coach stepped between the three boys and Stiles, stopping Stiles in his tracks.

"Great job out there, Billinski. Tell you what. I'm gonna bring you up to first line for the game this weekend. You do a good job and the spots yours." As the coach finished Stiles' jaw dropped due to astonishment.

"Omigod. Coach, are you serious? Thank you so much you won't regret it I swear I will be the be-" Stiles cut off as the coach turned to walk away.

"Already am." He heard the coach mumble as he walked away.

Stiles was Immediately bombarded by his friends with congradulatory words, and pats on the back. He could feel himself smiling like an idiot but he didn't care. Making first line had been his goal since the beginning of high school and he had finally done it.

When they arrived at the den, Derek had mats set up in the space. The bit of furniture he had was in the corner, which amazingly made the space seem a lot more spaceous. Derek was standing outside the old subway cart that he had recently transformed into a bedroom, with his arms crossed, face expressionless. Scott and Isaac had been the first to arrive. They had been racing there. A race the werewolf obviously won.

The Alpha never said a word as he waited for the others, but whenever Stiles glanced at him. Derek was glaring at him like he had done something wrong. Eventually, everyone had arrived. All except for Scott. After waiting a solid ten minutes Stiles sent Scott a text asking where the hell he was. He waited a moment and then decided to call him. The phone automatically went to voice mail. Which, obviously meant he was with Allison.

Stiles sighed and Derek looked over to him "Did you hear from Scott?" he asked calmly.

"No, his phones off, which means he's with Allison." Stiles said in reply.

"That boy needs to get his priorities straight." Lydia said, not looking up from her nail file.

"Damn straight." Boyd responded and all the wolfs nodded in silent agreement.

"Well I guess Scott's not coming today... Again. We should probably just start." Isaac said scanning the room, and stopping on Derek. Derek nodded and began pairing them off.

Stiles heaved a heavy sigh when he was paired with Boyd. While the others immediately began fighting and wrestling each other, Boyd allowed Stiles to prepare. Meaning brace himself. He held the knife in his right hand with a tight grip. "Ready." Stiles said with one last sigh and watched as the larger boys claws and teeth came out as his eyes turned yellow.

Boyd was immediately in the air, he quickly slammed into Stiles, knocking him to the ground, and pinned him down. Stiles struggled to choke down the tears that were caused by the aching pain in his shoulder from being struck by such an immense force. As Boyd climbed off of the younger boy, Derek walked over to them and knelt down to help Stiles up with the usual frown on his face. Was that man allergic to smiling?

"Your supposed to move you know?" Derek said as he balanced Stiles.

"Oh really? I thought he was supposed crush me and use me as a chair!" The younger boy snapped back.

"Im serious, Stiles!" Derek said, although Stiles was almost positive that for a moment, that he had seen the corner of Derek's mouth tug up into a smile, only to be forced back down into a frown. "Look, you just have to focus Stiles. I know it's hard but you have to focus." Derek leaned in closer to whisper to him. Not that that would stop the other wolves from hearing them. Heloooooo, super werewolf hearing. "Watch where he's aiming. You know Boyd is strong, you know he uses full out attacks. Use that against him." Derek said slowly before backing away from Stiles and walking over to where Jackson and Erica were wrestling on the ground, still watching Stiles.

Stiles inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a brief moment. As soon as he opened them Boyd pounced. His grip on the knife loose this time. As Boyd began his decent, directly above Stiles, he swerved out of the way just in time for Boyd to hit the ground with a thump. Before Boyd could recover, Stiles quickly lunged at the larger man, stabbing him in the thigh.

Boyd winced a bit as he pulled out the knife, but not seconds later he was up and walking. Derek walked over and gave him a pat on the back, and with a short "good job." he walked away. When he looked to Boyd, he had his eyebrows raised and he was looking from Stiles to Derek, and back to Stiles.

Stiles was the last to leave. As he turned the key in the ignition, Derek came out of the den and signaled him to stop. He took the key back out of the car, and dropped them into is lap. "What's up sourwolf?" Stiles asked as the older wolf approached him. He just grunted, and leaned on the car window.

"Why didn't Scott come?" Derek asked through bared teeth after a moment,

"He's with Allison. I told you that." Stiles answered confused.

"So he thinks that girl is more important than his pack? Everyone else was mothered to show up. Even you and you aren't even actually part of this pack." Derek said looking at Stiles with hatred.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's with the sudden hostility, dude? I thought I was pack?" His voice cracked as he held back tears. Why did the Alpha's words hurt him so much? Why did he care about being in this pack so much?

"Please, the only reason you're here is because of Scott. Hell, the only reason you know about us is your careless friend got bit by my dumb ass uncle." Derek said eyes flickering red. "And, since Scott isn't going to come to pack meetings like he should, you might as well not come either." Derek finished.

This time Stiles couldn't hold back the tears that were rushing down his face. They tasted salty as they poured over his lips. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he choked out. "What the hell did I do to you? Just because Scott didn't show up your gonna treat me like shit? You know i've saved every person in this pack on multiple occasions, including your sorry ass." Stiles shot back. He didn't know where his rage was coming from. He pulled out his phone and pulled out the text Derek had sent them that morning.

"You see that." Stiles said pointing to the screen. "Pack meeting. A pack meeting that I am part of. I am pack and if I wasn't you wouldn't have sent this to me." He said. Another waves of tears came pouring down his face and he looked away. He couldn't handle this anymore. He picked up his keys and went to start the engine but before he could, Derek snatched the keys out of his hand and threw them back to the entrance of the den,

"What the hell!" Stiles screamed and Derek flinched for a moment

"Get him to come." Derek said eyes burning an intense red.

"Or what?" Stiles challenged the older wolf.

"Or, or." Derek paused a moment. He looked down and when he looked back up, his eyes were green again. "Please." he pleaded. His voice cracked and Stiles didn't have to have super hearing to hear his heart skip a beat.

"Okay look, i'll try. But you know he doesn't listen to anything I say anymore. Not since Allison came along anyway. I swear it's like i'm invisible around him." Stiles said.

"Okay, just." Derek took a deep breath before continuing. "try. Please." he said finally.

"Okay, but just. Did you mean it?" Stiles asked at last.

"Stiles." Derek said not bringing his eyes up to him. "Stiles you are definitely pack. You are more pack then anyone else here." Derek looked up his eyes red. "You belong with us Stiles. You know that." Derek paused for a moment. "And, and, i'm sorry. You don't deserve to be yelled at by me. it's just Scott. I don't understand why he has to be so, so irritating. Sometimes, sometimes I just wish Peter had bitten you instead of Scott that night in the woods." Derek admitted.

Stiles stared at him mouth agape as Derek grabbed the keys and threw them to Stiles. Amazingly, Stiles catches the keys with minimal struggle. Derek nods and quickly adds "Stop by tomorrow. I need to talk to you." And with that the Alpha disappeared into the den leaving Stiles in his car still in shock.

As he drove down the winding road, his thoughts drifted to Derek Hale. Did he really want Stiles as his wolf? And, why did the Alpha want to talk to him tomorrow? His cock twitched as he thought about what the conversation with the older wolf might involve. He imagined the older wolf touching him in the best places. His strong hands wrapped around Stiles' torso. 'No.' He thought shaking the dirty thoughts of the muscular wolf out of his mind. A guy like him would never like a guy like Stiles. That was ridiculous. He was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

Derek couldn't feel that way about him. Could he?


	2. The Perfect Day

"Didn't go hang out with Scott?" his dad asked figuring he had been home all night.

"Uh, no he's hanging out with Allison." Stiles responded happy that he hadn't completely lied to his father. His father gave him a troubled look, and then nodded his head before walking into his bedroom.

Once his father was out of view, he let out a heavy sigh and leaned back on the couch. He had arrived home just moments before his father, and he had somehow managed to pull it off. Laying back he realized how tired he was, and how badly his shoulder hurt. He had completely forgotten about his training.

All he could think about after lacrosse was Derek Hale. He had told Stiles that he wish Stiles had been bitten instead of Scott. Which, meant Derek liked him more. Or, did he just say that to make me feel better? But, why would he try to make me feel better in the first place? Does he like me? Is that why he helped me with my training? No.

Thinking about Derek like that is dangerous. Imagining how the older wolf would kill him if he found out what Stiles had been thinking just moments ago. He forced all thoughts of the older man out of his head. Until he decided he needed a shower.

His mind drifted back to the older boy, and the muscular man's strong build with him in the shower. He felt his cock hardening as he pictured the man fully naked in the shower in front of him. He licked his lip slightly before gently grabbing his length into his hands and stroking it.

He imagined it was Derek tugging gently at his cock. He imagined the man taking Stiles' cock into his mouth, and it sent a shudder through Stiles body as pre-come slipped out of the boy's head. He let out a short moan, followed by a chorus of others as he began quickening his pace. As he reached his climax, he whispered Derek's name to himself.

He didn't know when he started to like Derek. But, he did. He had an issue like that. He always liked people who were out of his league. First Lydia, and now Derek. Except this time it was even worse, because Derek was obviously straight, and he hated Stiles more than anything. Or did he?

{/\/\/\/\/\/\}

Derek layed in his bed staring at the ceiling of the subway car. It had to be near midnight, the the man couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning trying to figure out what had happened with Stiles at the end of thee pack meeting. He remembered seeing Stiles' sweet brown eyes fill up with tears, and the words that came out of the younger boys mouth, and the words that came out of his mouth.

The younger boy had saved the pack on many occasions. Hell, Stiles had saved Derek on countless occasions, and he never asked for anything in return. He let out a short sigh. He felt horrible about treating Stiles like that. But, he had to. He can't have the younger man know that he cares about him. If he does, if he starts to like Derek, that just couldn't happen. If the poor boy got hurt because of the pack, or some other supernatural creature, Derek wouldn't be able to handle it.

No matter how much he thought yelling at him, and ignoring him would help, he forgot this was Stiles. Stiles was pushed away by many people, and he had learned to come right back. That's why Derek respected him so much. No matter what life threw at him. He dealt with it and came out stronger, unlike Derek who allowed himself to be slowly torn apart.

Then, he had admitted 'it' to Stiles. He had admitted that he wished Stiles was bitten instead of Scott. Why did he say that? It was true of course, most of the issues we had wouldn't have happened if Stiles was the wolf.

It wasn't that Scott was a bad person. Scott was a great person, but he was in love. He was in love with an Argent. Derek had tried to warn Scott on several occasions of what an Argent will do to you, if you trust them. But, Scott wouldn't listen. Even Stiles couldn't convince Scott to come out of his love trance which was bad, considering Stiles had been best friends with Scott since forever.

It was Allison. That girl was just like her aunt. She was a bitch that deserved to rot in hell. She seems all sweet and kind, but she is completely willing to kill you if you're not busy saving her life.

All of this drama with Scott, and the Argents was so confusing and nerve wracking. With Stiles, everything was simple. Stiles would do anything for anyone he cares about. Not just some girl in he had a petty little crush on. That was the kind of thing he wanted in a wolf, and he would tell Stiles that when he comes over.

Stiles was coming over? Stiles was coming over! Why the fuck had he invited the younger man. Once he had admitted his secret to Stiles, words had just started ouring out and before he knew it, he was throwing Stiles his keys telling him to come over the next day. Would the boy show up? Or, would he just ignore the Alpha's request. He was sort of hoping Stiles would come. The boy helped him with a lot, although he obviously never told Stiles that.

A sudden urge to clean up pulsed through him. He obviously wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He paced around the den, slowly making progress. He pushed all the mats in a neat stack in the corner and began adjusting the furniture. Once he was satisfied, he went to his bathroom, and took a quick shower, still thinking about the young boy.

He shoved the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think of the boy like that. Stiles was obviously straight. He's had a crush on Lydia since third grade for christ sake. The man finished his shower, and quickly dressed himself in jeans, a gray shirt, and one of his leather jackets. It was still 4 a.m. but Derek wasn't exactly a people person so this when he usually went out.

He stood in the fresh produce aisle, eyeing the peppers. Did Stiles even like peppers? He was going to make dinner for the two of them. That was the least he could do considering he owed the boy more than he could ever give. He decided to ask Isaac. Isaac and Stiles had been growing irritatingly close.

Derek tapped his foot as he heard the ring of the phone. Isaac answered on the second ring. "Yes?" he asked as if he was prepared for Derek to bark an order at him. He was briefly taken aback but quickly recovered.

"Uh, hey." Derek began he could basically picture the confusion on the curly haired wolf's face. "I need to ask you something." he said lightly.

"Sure. What's up?" he replied. Suddenly Derek realized how stupid this was. Isaac would probably tell Stiles or worse, tell the rest of the pack.

"Uh, Stiles and I are going to talk about Scott's absence of the pack tonight." Derek started, pausing a moment to search for the words he needed. "And, I, uh, well i thought that since I was taking up his night, I would make him dinner." Derek finished.

"You're gonna make Stiles dinner?" Isaac inquired. Derek felt his eyes flash red.

"Yeah, I sort of told him he wasn't pack last night, and I want to prove to him he is. It's bad enough Scott doesn't even bother to come any more. I don't need to lose another pack member because of my stupid mouth." Derek's eyes widened as the words poured out of his mouth. He hadn't exactly known why he had invited Stiles until he told Isaac,

"Damn, that's harsh. He's saved your ass how many times?" Isaac pushed.

"I know, that's why i'm doing this. You know I don't like owing people things." he grumbled through the phone.

"So, dinner will make up for saving your life?" Isaac asked. He was talking to Derek like a little kid.

"No, just-" Derek stopped he didn't need Isaac pointing out his mistakes. He knew dinner wouldn't make up for anything. It was just a step. "Does Stiles like peppers or not." he said irritated.

"Yeah, Stiles likes everything. Except for liver. Oh, and brussel sprouts. Other than that he's good. He's got a pretty good pallet." Isaac answered.

"Okay, bye." Derek grumbled, hanging up without waiting for a response.

He grabbed three green peppers and an onion before proceeded to the meats. He decided he was going to make steak fajitas with peppers and onions in them. It was simple enough, but still delicious. After staring blankly at the cuts he finally decided on the best one.

Next, he went to the sodas area. Stiles was a soda junky. Derek knew that much. He grabbed a six pack of soda, and put it in the cart with the other ingredients. He grabbed some spices, and taco sauce (which was amazing on fajitas) before going to the check out.

The older woman smiled gently before asking if he found everything else. He gave a short nod as he handed the woman a hundred dollar bill. She gave him his change back. Thee stuff had costed a little over fifty bucks, but it was fine. Derek had more money than he needed.

Derek spent the whole day running around the den cleaning, and organizing things. He didn't know why all of this was so important to him. He just wanted Stiles to have a good time and not feel like he was being forced to come. at 2 o'clock, Derek began cooking, and by 2:53 precisely, his counter had been turned into a fajita making station.

He was in the bathroom washing his hands when he heard the younger boy pull up in his blue jeep. The scent of Stiles flooded over him as he walked out of the bathroom to greet him.

"Smells good." Stiles said raising his chin to sniff the air.

"Did Isaac tell you I called him?" Derek guessed.

"Yeah, he said you were making dinner cause you felt bad for treating me like shit." Stiles said, a stupid grin growing on the boy's face.

"Well, you're pack. Whether you're a banshee, werewolf, kanima, or human. You are pack. Sometimes I forget that." Derek said meaningfully. He could of sworn he heard the boy's heart skip a beat as he met Derek's gaze.

"Is that why i'm here?" Stiles asked, looking away after a moment.

"Partly. I wanted to talk to you about Scott too though." He said. There was a lot he kept from his pack, but something about Stiles made Derek want to tell him everything. He watched as the boy slipped off his red hoodie, and threw it in the corner as he took a seat on the couch Derek had bought for the pack.

"Hit me." Stiles said once he was comfortable. Derek sat down in the chair across from the couch looking for the words to begin with. Stiles leaned forward, raising a concerned eyebrow at the wolf. "Derek? You okay?" Stiles asked. Derek huffed and put his head in his hands. He felt the teen's hand on his shoulder almost immediately. He thought about pushing the boy away, but instead he just let the boy comfort him.

{/\/\/\/\/\/\}

Stiles expected the man to pull away, or to hit Stiles, or to threaten him, but instead, just sat there not moving. He heard Derek sniffing, and when the wolf looked up his eyes were red, and he was clearly distressed. "Derek. C'mon man. I'm right here just tell me what's up." Stiles wasn't sure where the confidence, and the need to comfort Derek had come from, but Derek wasn't fighting it.

"Scott is going to get hurt." Derek said at last through bared teeth.

"Well, he is a werewolf." Stiles said not understanding what Derek meant.

"No, emotionally. Not physically. Allison is going to betray him. She is tricking him into thinking she loves him and, and, she's playing with his emotions. She's going to ruin him." Derek got out. Stiles saw a tear forming in his eye. Whatever this was about. It was about more than Scott and his love life.

"Derek. What is this really about?" Stiles asked narrowing his eyes.

"When I was your age," Derek sighed. "When I was your age, I was in love with this girl. She was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me." Derek began, voice shaky. Stiles looked down at his feet. He didn't want to hear about Derek's sex life. Especially considering, it didn't involve him. "She was my first. She was my everything. I told her everything, and gave her everything I wanted." The Alpha's eyes turned red.

"Why, why are you telling me this?" Stiles asked still confused.

"Do you have any idea what her name was Stiles?" Derek pushed. Stiles shook his head negatively. "Kate." Derek said. "Kate Argent." Stiles stared at him eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Kate? The girl who burnt your house down?" Stiles questioned not realizing it was bad to say that. Derek looked at him, eyes still red. "Right. Sorry." Stiles said looking down. "So, you think Allison is going to kill Scott's family?" Stiles persisted after a moment.

"No. Kate was trying to kill me, and my family because we were all werewolves. I don't think she would mess with Scott's parents because they aren't wolves, but we may wanna be careful. When Scott's around, Allison can't be." Derek answered.

Stiles nodded in agreement. He sat on the arm of the chair that Derek was sitting on. It had obviously taken a lot for this man to tell Stiles something like that. "Maybe we should uh, eat." Stiles said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." he answered. He watched as the Alpha stood up and brushed himself before making his way toward the kitchen. Stiles followed shortly behind the man. When he walked into the kitchen the amazing aroma became stronger. He licked his lips and looked at the array of peppers, onions, steak, and tortillas. "I know it's not fancy, but it's food." Derek said shrugging.

"I love Mexican food!" Stiles exclaimed before grabbing an empty plate off of the counter. He made three fajitas before taking his plate back to the living room, at setting it down on the coffee table, in order to pull a chair up.

A moment later Derek pulled a chair up next to Stiles and joined him. His plate only had one fajita on it. Stiles shot him a questioning look that said 'How are you your size when you only eat one fajita?' In response, Derek flashed his sharp teeth and red eyes momentarily. A chuckle escaped from Stiles as he bit into the wrap.

By the time Stiles had finished his third fajita, Derek was only half into his. Every time Stiles took a bite, Derek would give him an awkward look. When Derek finished his meal, Stiles grabbed the older man's plate and carried them to the kitchen.

He turned on the water and poured soap onto the sponge before gently scrubbing the first plate. Suddenly, he felt the hairs on his neck rise. Derek was standing right behind him. Instead of turning around he turned to faucet off. Derek leaned in closer so that his mouth was basically pressed against Stiles' ear.

"Thank you." Derek whispered into his ear. It send a chill through his spine. He shivered slightly, and the werewolf smiled. Stiles felt the alpha grab his hips. "For everything." Derek began rocking his hips into Stiles'. A whimper slipped out of his mouth as he felt Derek's cock. He could feel the man's boner through both of their jeans.

Everything was perfect. This day was perfect.

The Alpha nipped and Stiles' neck playfully before jerking away. "I'm-" he started as he backed away. "I'm sorry. You should go." Derek said not meeting Stiles' gaze.

Stiles looked Derek up and down. Not understanding the wolf's sudden mood swings. He took a step towards the wolf.

"Stiles. Look I can't-" He began "You can't be here. I can't do this to you." Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulders "Please, Stiles, please just understand. Go. Go home and get some sleep." Stiles narrowed his eyes and shoved Derek away.

"Fine. Fine you know what. Don't talk to me. Ever. Don't even expect me to come to pack meetings anymore. Because I am done. I am done with you treating me like shit, and then forcing me to save your life. You can't use me like this. So there you go, i'm leaving." Stiles threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the room. He quickly started the jeep and drove down the road sobbing.


	3. The Matchmaker

Stiles sat curled in his bed watching reruns of Supernatural. He had tears streaming down his face, yesterday he had gone to Derek's and learned one of his biggest secrets. Things had been going amazing. In fact, things had been perfect. Derek had touched him. Like seriously touched him. Derek liked him, but why did he stop? Why did he tell Stiles to go?

"I put extra marsh mellows in your hot chocolate." Isaac said walking into Stiles' bedroom. Today was Friday. Stiles and Isaac had both skipped yesterday, and today. Stiles still hadn't told Isaac what had happened at Derek's, but Isaac was still there for him. Stiles' and Issac's phones went off at the same time. Probably something about a pack meeting. I didn't matter, Stiles wasn't going.

"Do you uh, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Isaac asked the boy.

"You don't have to, Derek didn't do anything to you after all." Stiles replied wide eyed.

"To hell he didn't. He messed with my best friend, therefore, he messed with me." Isaac said sitting on the bed next to Stiles, patting his leg, which was underneath the thick blanket. Stiles smiled lightly. Isaac was a werewolf too, but he always found time for Stiles.

"You don't even know what he did to me." Stiles said still looking at him admirably.

"I don't have to know, Stiles. You don't get like this easily, you're strong. I know that if you're like this-" Isaac paused to swallow. "Then, he obviously did something really horrible." Isaac finished looking down.

"I liked him." Stiles choked out. Tears rolling down his cheeks once again.

"What?" Isaac's eyes were yellow the shock apparent on his face.

"I had a major crush on him." Stiles said not not admitting it to Isaac, but himself as well.

"Well then" Isaac said raising his voice, and smiling. "I guess we play for the same team after all." At this Stiles smiled for the first time since the inccident at Derek's. "Just one question. What exactly do you see in him?" Stiles' smile grew larger.

"You mean, what did I see in him?" Stiles corrected Isaac, who smiled back at him, nodding his head. "Well, he's hot. That's the first reason." The werewolf chuckled before signaling for him to go on. "Uh, he acts all tough but on the inside he's a big softy." Stiles added smiling to himself. "He protects the people he cares about. He is the most amazing chef ever. He puts up with my annoying chatter. He, he trusts me with really important things, and his dick feels really good." Stiles didn't even realize he had added that last one until Issac gave him a strange look.

"Uh, he, we were having fajitas, and while i was cleaning the dishes, he whispered 'thank you for everything' in my ear, and he he was grinding on me. He uh, he had a-"

"He had a hard on for you!" Isaac finished the sentence. He sounded both surprised and excited. "Man, you've already gotten more than me." The two boys chuckled to each other. "So, if everything was so great, what happened?" Isaac asked after a moment.

"Uh, after that he uh, he backed away and told me he was sorry and that I needed to go home." Tears filled his eyes again. He had been crying all night, and he felt as if he couldn't cry anymore, but the tears just kept coming down. He felt Isaac pull him into an embrace. They stayed that way for a while, Stiles crying into Isaac's shoulder,

They pulled apart, when they heard someone knocking at the door. Stiles went to stand up, but Isaac stopped him, putting a hand on Stiles' chest. "Derek." he said looking pointedly at Stiles. He stepped off the bed, to let Stiles off.

"Oh, alright. Fuck him." Stiles said smiling at Isaac, when he noticed Isaac narrowed his eyes. "Nooooooooo. Not like that. No matter how sexy he is. No fucking Derek." Stiles said putting his head in his hands. Isaac grabbed Stiles and pulled him to the bed.

"Don't look now, but your boyfriend is outside the window." Isaac whispered knowing very well the Alpha heard him from the window. Stiles glanced at the window to see the Alpha there red eyed, teeth bared. Stiles shook his head and leaned in to Isaac. He couldn't handle this. The tears came out stronger this time. He sobbed loudly but he didn't care. His friend was there for him.

After a moment Issac let go of him. and walked over to the window. He cautiously raised it revealing the Alpha. "Let me talk to Stiles." Derek demanded.

"Fuck off." Isaac barked at his Alpha eyes shining yellow.

"What did you say to me?" The Alpha snapped climbing into the house through the window.

"He said to fuck off." Stiles answered. He stood up and wiped the tears from his face before shoving between the two wolves. Isaac backed away, but Derek stood there, towering over Stiles. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, and lifted them in the air. He didn't even flinch. He just stared into Derek's red eyes. "He. Said. To. Fuck. Off. So, fuck off." he spoke harshly.

The Alpha backed down. He gently set the man down, and lowered his gaze. "Why didn't you two come to the pack meeting last night?" he asked quietly.

"I told you not to expect me there." Stiles replied looking Derek dead in the eye. Derek's glance shifted from him to Isaac.

"What about you?" he asked seemingly confused.

"You hurt my best friend! I don't wanna be a part of your pack if you can't be bothered to be nice to my friend. Especially considering, he's part of this pack. He's part of this pack, and you know it. Yet you still treat him like crap!" Isaac snapped at the older wolf from behind Stiles. Stiles pushed the young wolf back,

"Please." Derek spoke under his breath. He looked up at the teen pleadingly. "Please. Let me make up for it."

"Isn't that what the other night was? Wasn't that about you making up for what you said at the pack meeting? Yes it was. And how did that turn out? Hmmmm? How did that work for you?" Stiles snapped at the larger man. He was so tired of dealing with this man.

"It will be different. I promise. Tomorrow. I will make tomorrow the best day of your life. I WILL prove to you that I care. I will show you what you mean to me tomorrow. Tomorrow I will show you how important you are." Derek said. He tried to seem calm but Stiles and Isaac both heard how desperate he was. With that, the man climbed out of the window and ran away.

The two boys looked at each other, contemplating everything that had just happened. The Alpha had said that he cared. He had said that he cared about Stiles. Did he mean it? Did Derek really care about him? The two boys sat in silence for minutes when Stiles finally asked.

"What should I do?" As Stiles asked, Isaac bit his lip. He was convinced.

"Well if it was me I would go for it. I mean this is Derek. He's definitely not open. For him to say that kind of thing... He cares Stiles. His actions might have been wrong but his intentions were good." Isaac said after a moment.

"So, I should go?" Stiles asked still unsure.

"Go where? Derek didn't say for you to go anywhere. I believe he's planning on sort of abducting you." Isaac winked and chuckled at his own joke.

"Okay, but I can't miss the lacrosse game tomorrow." Stiles remembered suddenly, that he was first line. He had to be there. This was his only chance.

"I'll send Derek a text." Isaac said grabbing his cell phone off of the desk. He closed out of the many texts the pack had sent them, from the meeting the night before. He quickly types some words into the phone, and locked the screen. A reply came almost instantaneously. The message read **Don't worry about it. He'll be at the game. ;) **

Stiles took the phone from the blonde boy when he saw the look on his face. Reading the message sent a surge of something through him. He wasn't sure what it was.

"Sexual desire." Isaac said looking at Stiles.

"Sexual desire?" Stiles questioned, although he probably already knew what he meant.

"Yeah. Sexual desire, lust, passion, arousal." Isaac responded rolling the 'r' in the word 'arousal'. Stiles smiled. He had once questioned Scott about smelling sexual desire. He had forgotten he had told the wolf that story. Then he realized what Isaac had meant.

Isaac could smell sexual desire on Stiles. That what he had felt after that text. He couldn't help but be attracted to the Alpha. The man's strong build and perfect body was amazing. Even the Alpha's personality. No matter how distant he tried to sound, Stiles could always tell that there was a little puppy beneath those big, scary, red eyes.

"So you used to have a crush on him?" Isaac asked, raising his eyebrows, and narrowing his eyes. Stiles shook his head with a sigh "Or you **do** have a crush on him?" the wolf continued.

"Look. I still like him. I can't help that, but he can be an asshole at times." Stiles sighed. It was amazing to get that off of his chest. The other man looked at him, nodding in understanding.

"Get dressed." Isaac demanded looking at Stiles slyly. "We're going shopping." Stiles looked at the boy. He had a slick smile on his face, and his eyes were glowing yellow, although neither his claws nor teeth were out.

"What are you planning?" Stiles asked, a bit scared of the wolf for the first time. He had never been scared of the wolves. Derek did startle him every now and then, and Jackson had beat him many times, all through lacrosse of course, but still.

"I'm gonna play matchmaker." Isaac replied. His voice was low and calm. Was this the kind of thing Isaac enjoyed doing? He thought that was a bit odd at first, but then realized he would probably jump at the opportunity if he were in Isaac's position.

Stiles quickly pulled on a pair of khaki jeans, followed by a star wars shirt. He pulled on his favourite red hoodie over the star wars shirt. He walked down the stairs pulling his shoes on in between every couple of steps.

Isaac gave Stiles a look of disapproval, shaking his head. "No offense, i'm a huge Star Wars fan, but don't you own anything else? You know, other than a Science fiction themed t-shirt, and your red hoodie?"

"I uh, I have a birthday suit if that's what you mean." Stiles answered with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh my god, you are clueless." Isaac said shaking his head once again. "Don't you want to look nice for your 'day with Stiles'." he continued before grabbing Stiles' hand and dragging him out to the driveway.

"Uh, sorry but i'm not riding your bike with you into town." Stiles said yanking his arm away from Isaac.

"Didn't count on it." Isaac smirked raising the keys to Stiles' jeep in his hands. They quickly climbed into the jeep. Isaac taking the driver's seat, forcing Stiles to sit in the passenger side.

They dorve down the road discussing what they were doing. Basically, Isaac was getting Stiles some new clothes, among other things, that were 'needed' for Stiles' 'date' tomorrow. Then, they would go for lunch, and Isaac was going to show Stiles 'how to act' whatever that meant.

As they walked through the clothing department of the store, Isaac was randomly throwing various things at Stiles. Nothing caught his eye. Until, he saw a black hoodie. It looked exactly like Stiles' red one. He had to get this. The Alpha would love it on him. He was sure.

By the end of their shopping spree, Stiles had practically bought a whole new wardrobe. It was perfect. Some of the clothes were like Derek's but more colorful. Others were like what Stiles would wear with darker colors, like grey and black. As he was checking out, he realized Isaac had slipped away. Where had he gone?

Just as the checkout lady rang up the black hoodie, the last item, Isaac came running up. He quickly dropped two items on the counter. A box of condoms, and a bottle of lube. Stiles gave the boy an ugly look. The boy just shrugged and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a blue visa card and handed it to the cashier. The total has come out to $1,342.73. How the hell could the boy afford that?

The boy lived alone, in a small apartment, and worked in a graveyard. Surely he didn't have that kind of money lying around? The questioning thoughts were shoved out of his mind as Isaac slapped him lightly on the arm. The cart was already full of the bags of clothes. The bag with the lube and condoms was in Isaac's hand.

Once they were back in the jeep, all the bags loaded into the back of the jeep, Isaac roughly pushed the bag into Stiles' chest.

"Thanks. I guess?" Stiles said confused. "I understand the lube, but condoms really?" Stiles pushed deciding he wanted an answer.

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted them or not. I mean, you might be into that kind of thing. Or, he might be." Isaac added winking at Stiles. The thought of Derek pulling a condom over his cock sent a chill through Stiles. Would those fit Derek? He wondered to himself. Derek did have a big build after all. The idea of Derek having a normal sized cock just didn't seem right.

"I don't think those would fit him." Stiles blurted. He covered his mouth as soon as the words slipped out. How could he say that. "I mean, he is a big guy." Stiles added trying to make it less obvious he had been thinking about the man's dick. Isaac just chuckled.

"Well then I guess he won't be the one wearing the condom." Isaac said making his eyebrows rise, and fall several times.

"I'm sure as hell not wearing one." Stiles shot back. He was amazed at how comfortable he was saying these things to Isaac. He was naturally comfortable around people, but he sure as hell didn't talk about his sex life with just anyone.

The blonde wolf chuckled at Stiles' quick decision. "Fine, but when you two some how manage to have little werewolf puppies, don't blame me."Isaac put his hands up momentarily before returning them to the steering wheel.

Thank you, Isaac." Stiles said at last. "I don't what I would do without you." Stiles continued.

"I do. You would die from embarrassment. I mean, just imagine what would happen if I hadn't taken you shopping today. I am a life saver." The wolf said, flashing his fangs at Stiles.

"You are. Not for that reason, exactly, but a life saver nonetheless" Stiles said baring his normal human teeth. Isaac laughed at Stiles' atempt to look fierce like the other wolves. Stiles was vicious and Isaac knew it. He just didn't look like it.

They drove down the road in silence until they reached Emeralda's. Emeralda's was a day time hang out by day, and a fancy restaurant by night. As they walked into the hang out, they were greeted by a kind man with his hair spiked up.

"Welcome to Emeralda's, table for two?" The man asked smiling, looking from Stiles, to Isaac, and back to Stiles again. Both of the men nodded their heads and followed to man to a boot that had enough room for four people to sit in. Stiles took one side, and Isaac slid into the seat across from him. "And, what can I get you two gentlemen today?" the man asked with a kind smile on his face. Both of the boys ordered a coke.

The boy walked swiftly to the kitchen and returned momentarily with their drinks. The man set down the drinks. "Are you ready to order?" he asked Stiles directly. Stiles stole a glance at Isaac, who nodded his head without taking his gaze off of the waiter.

"Uh, yah." Stiles answered, looking back to the waiter, and then down to the menu. "I'll have a uh triple cheeseburger with a side of large fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Stiles said closing the menu, and holding it out to the waiter. He smiled, grabbed the menu, and looked to Isaac, the smile fading a little.

"And, what about you, sir?" the man asked.

"I'll just have a salad," Isaac said after a quick moment of the scanning the menu. The man smiled and grabbed the other menu. While walking away, Stiles caught the waiter steal one last glance towards them.

"Someone likes you." Isaac said once the man was out of sight.

"Nah man, he's just being nice." Stiles said looking back towards the kitchen where the guy had disappeared.

"Oh come on Stiles, think about it. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Isaac claimed hitting his hands on the table gently.

"So I am attractive to gay guys!" Stiles Exclaimed, a little too loud.

"Calm down dude. I could've told you that." Isaac grumbled.

"What?" Stiles looked at Isaac. His best friend thought he was attractive. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well come on Stiles you are totally adorable, and the fact that Derek is in love with you should have made that obvious enough." The wolf continued. He didn't seem awkward about saying it which comforted Stiles. He didn't need things getting strange between the two of them.

"Sweet." Stiles said smiling to himself. "You know, you're not bad looking yourself." Stiles added with a smooth smile. The wolf chuckled and they ate the rest of their lunch quickly. They paid the check, and walked out of the building.

{/\/\/\/\/\/\}

Isaac helped Stiles unload the bags, and sat on Stiles' bed with a sigh.

"Welp i'm beat." The blonde said lying back onto Stiles' bed. Stiles laid next to him.

"Thanks. I know I already said it but I appreciate all of this more than you understand." Stiles told the wolf.

"Stiles. You don't need to thank me. You're my pack. You're my best friend. If Scott, and I were in this position you would be helping me. I know it." The blonde teen replied. "And, tomorrow, is going to be fabulous." Isaac added punching him in the arm.

"I hope so." Stiles said in response. He stares up at the ceiling, and thought about the Alpha, and about what the gorgeous wolf might have in store for him. "I really hope so."


	4. The Date

Stiles woke up that morning to his dad on the phone. He rubbed his eyes, he ambled to the door before opening it slowly. His dad was right outside of Stiles' room. with his hand outstretched like he was about to open the door.

"Who is it?" Stiles asked, eyeing his father, who had been momentarily stunned by his son opening the door just before him.

"Your friend, Jenson Ackles?" Stiles' father said raising an eyebrow to Stiles who nodded, smiling. So, the Alpha watched Supernatural, too. He would be sure to tease the wolf about that for the rest of his life. If he didn't kill Stiles first. "He wanted to know if you would like to stay the night at his house." His dad continued.

Stiles nodded his head trying to be subtle about this. He knew the Alpha would be able to hear his heartbeat quickening through the phone.

{/\/\/\/\/\/\}

Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat quickening through the phone, as his father asked him if he wanted to stay at 'Jenson's' house tonight. This made the Alpha smile. Fight or no fight. Stiles loved being around Derek, and they both knew it.

"May, I speak to your parents?" The sheriff asked, worrying Derek only for a moment.

"My, uh, my mom passed away a few years back." Derek replied solemnly, That part wasn't a lie. "And, my dad is on his way to work. I can give you his number if you want." Derek added.

"No. Just, uh. Have him call me when he gets to work, I don't want him to get hurt for being distracted while driving." The sheriff answered.

"Yes sir, so can he stay? I'll make sure he's at his lacrosse game tonight." Derek added hoping that would seal the deal.

"Sure. I don't trust my son, but I'm going to go out on a limb and trust you. Just, just make sure your father calls me." Stiles' father said. Derek felt himself smile.

"Okay, thank you, sir." Derek said kindly.

"You're welcome, son. I will talk to later." The Sheriff said before hanging the phone up.

Derek hugged his cell. Today was going to be perfect, but tonight was going to be even better. If that was even possible. He just had to get someone to call as Jenson's dad. Isaac. Isaac was the only one who knew anything about Stiles and Derek anyway, and Derek preferred to keep it that way. At least, until they decided they actually were a thing.

He dialed Isaac's number and held the phone to his ear

"Yeeeeesssssssss?" Isaac answered almost immediately.

"Isaac I need you to be my father." Derek demanded, but the words came out almost in a question.

"And, what is your name, just so I have the details down?" Isaac asked. He didn't question the Alpha, which meant he approved of today.

"My name is Jenson Ackles. My mom passed away 3 years ago. You are at work, and you're calling because he wanted to check in and make sure Stiles is allowed to spend the night at my house." Derek recalled the information quickly. Thankfully, Derek had an impeccable memory.

"Aight boss, and Derek? One more thing. You hurt him again and I will fight. I don't care if you're my Alpha. I will fight back, and leave. I'll become an omega, and Stiles and I will be our own pack." Isaac warned the Alpha. He was taken aback by Isaac's tone. He was the best friend Stiles has had since Scott turned.

"I swear, if I hurt him-" Derek began cutting off in order to choke down tears. "If I hurt him, I will literally kill myself." Derek couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. He loved the teen, and seeing him cry yesterday had torn him apart.

"Good." Isaac said sounding a little less harsh. He felt sympathy for the Alpha. The man was crazy about Stiles, and he just didn't know how to express it. "I'll call in about five minutes. Have fun today." Isaac added.

"Thank you." Derek said before hanging up. He looked around the den. It was lit with dim yellow and red lights that he had put up. Derek had gone out and bought a radio along with romantic music. He had also bought a few romance movies along with a 48' tv that he had mounted on the wall of the den. The bedroom was lit the same way, and had rose petals scattered across the floor. It was cheesy, but romantic. Just like Stiles. This would be the finale of the day. After everything Derek had planned, after the lacrosse game, and after dinner. They would come back here. They would come back here and Derek would not only tell Stiles how much the Alpha cared about him, but show him as well.

Derek waited the longest hour of his life before getting into his car. He wanted to be sure Stiles was awake. If he tried to take a grumpy, sleepy Stiles on a date, things wouldn't go the way they should. That boy needed his beauty sleep. It definitely paid off though. There was something about the boy that Derek was attracted to. Everything. The boy was perfect, and now Derek had a day to show the boy just how much the Alpha cared about him.

{/\/\/\/\/\/\}

Stiles was a wreck. Not literally of course he looked amazing, but on the inside, he felt like he was having a panic attack. He had gotten a text from Derek saying he would be there in five minutes. The teen had spent the last hour showering (totally not fantasizing about Derek), picking out his outfit, and deciding which deodorant Derek would like better. He stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom.

Stiles had on a shirt exactly like what Derek usually wore, only his was red. He also had on his black hoodie, and a pair of jeans. Looking in the mirror, Stiles realized how much he had based his outfit off of the Alpha's taste.

His heart was pounding, and it didn't help that when he turned around the Alpha was there. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. He was wearing a shirt, that appeared almost the same as Stiles, except his was grey. He also had on his leather jacket. He looked just like he did every day, except Stile could smell the cologne on Derek. It was stronger than usual, but that was okay because Derek's usual smell drove Stiles insane.

"Are you ready to go?" Derek asked, snapping Stiles out of his thought.

"That depends. Where are we going?" Stiles asked, realizing he had no idea what the Alpha had planned for him.

"You'll see." Derek said. A smile grew on the wolf's face, and Stiles had to look down because he could feel the heat on his cheeks as he blushed. The wolf had the most amazing smile ever. Seriously it could light up a room.

"Come on." Derek said after a moment. He grabbed Stiles by the hand and pulled him out of the house. They walked side by side to Derek's fabulous car. Derek let go of Stiles' hand to open the passenger seat door, and gestured Stiles forward.

"After you." Derek said, smile never leaving his face. Stiles' cheeks grew redder, and took the man's hand once again as he gingerly took a seat in the car. The Alpha gently closed the door. Stiles watched the man as he walked around the car and opened the driver side door, and climbed in. He closed his door, and stared into Stiles' eyes for a moment. Stiles stared right back. The most amazing man in the world was sitting right next him, in the most amazing car in the world, about to take him on the most amazing date in the world.

"I like your hoodie." Derek said as they pulled out of the driveway. Stiles didn't think that his face could get any redder, but he was wrong. Very wrong.

"Thanks, I uh, I thought you would like it." The teen answered finally looking up at Derek.

"I've never seen you wear it before." The Alpha said frowning momentarily. "Is it new?"

"Yeah. I got some new clothes yesterday." Stiles said leaving out the fact that Isaac had been playing matchmaker. He put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, and felt the bottle of lube. Isaac probably put it there, knowing Stiles would wear the hoodie.

The Alpha must have heard his heartbeat quicken because the man gave him a concerned look, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I'm cool." Stiles said reassuring the wolf who still seemed unconvinved. "I'm just nervous you know its not everyday that you go on a date with the sexiest person alive." Stiles added, smiling as the Alpha began to blush himself.

"Well not to rain on your parade, but I am not the sexiest person alive." Derek said with a sly smile. "There is this guy, and he has the sweetest brown eyes that make you melt like butter. He wears red like all the time, and you think it would annoy you, but its actually just really hot. He talks a hell of a lot, but his mindless babble is actually really cute. He saves people's lives all the time and asks for nothing in return, except for a bit of respect. He even gives his Alpha another chance to prove his love to him when he ends up hurting the guy. That guy's name is Stiles Stilinski." Derek claimed looking at the teen, smiling like a dork. "And, he is the sexiest man alive."

Stiles wanted to kiss Derek then and there, but he held back. They had all day, and Stiles had a feeling that the Alpha had saved the R rated things for the end of the day. So, instead he just stared at the Alpha. The wolf put his hand on Stiles' shoulder for a moment. Then, he switched into drive and pulled out of the driveway.

They drove down the road talking. It was mostly Derek. Stiles had never seen him so talkative, and excited. He liked this side of the man. They drove for about half an hour before coming to their first stop. The bowling alley. It was just shy of noon, and they were going to the bowling alley? It sounded a bit too family friendly for Stiles' taste. Only when they went in, everyone was gathered around one lane.

"Good." Stiles heard Derek huff. He nodded in agreement. He didn't need 25 year olds with four kids, making fun of him and his hunky boyfriend. Were they that yet? Was Derek his boyfriend? Or were they just friends hanging out?

He couldn't tell. Every time Derek went up to bowl, he would either get a strike or spare. Stiles, on the other hand, hit about a total of seven pins the whole game. As Stiles stepped up for his last shot. He felt Derek wrap his arms around Stiles. The wolf had his head leaned against the teen's and he gently kissed his neck.

"I'll help." Derek whispered moving one of his arms so that it aligned perfectly with the arm holding the bowling ball.

"I don't think this will help, Derek. You're too distracting." Stiles replied quietly. He didn't pull away though. He loved being like this. He loved having Derek close to him, and touching him.

"Its the thought that counts." Derek said smoothly. He gently rubbed against Stiles for a moment before returning his mouth to the teen's ear. "Ready?" Derek added.

"As I'll ever be." Stiles said through a sigh, before leaning back into the wolf. He let the Alpha's body do the work. Although Stiles was the one holding the ball, he let Derek pull back, and release. He watched as the ball rolled steadily down the middle of the alley. Once it reached the pins, it hit the center one dead on. They had actually gotten a strike. Well, Derek had gotten the strike, but like he said. It's the thought that counts.

Out of excitement, Stiles spun around and pulled Derek into an embrace. They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them wanted to pull away from the other. Then, there came loud cheering from the other end of the room where everyone had gathered around the one lane. Stiles gave the Alpha a confused look, but he seemed to know what was going on.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and jerked him toward the exit. The teen followed obediently, not understanding. Derek stopped for a moment so that they could take off their bowling shoes, and return them to the man. The wolf pulled Stiles a bit rougher. Something was wrong. Why else would the man be so urgent. Derek didn't open the door for Stiles this time. He just got into the car, and started the engine.

Derek drove down the road, looking in the mirror repeatedly. Stiles turned around, trying to understand what the man was worried about, but there was nothing behind them. Once they were about half a mile down the road, Derek finally spoke up.

"Allison, and Scott." The man said apologetically.

"Oh, were they the one's everyone was gathered around?" Stiles asked still not fully understanding.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but they had just finished their game, and I didn't want to have to talk to them. I'm sorry." Derek said his eyes darting back and forth between Stiles and the road.

"That's cool. I don't really want to talk to him either. He's pretty unbearable when he's around Allison." Stiles said remembering what the Alpha had told him about when he was in high school. He glanced down, and saw Derek's right hand resting on the consul. He reached over and squeezed it with his own. The man shot him a slight smile, before looking back at the road. "So, where are we going now?" Stiles asked.

"You'll see." The man answered once again. His eyes brightened, and a smile grew on his face. Obviously, Derek was looking forward to their next stop. Oh no, that probably means its something else that the Alpha will kick his ass at.

They drove down the road fighting over the radio. Derek had the radio on classic rock, but Stiles was more of a modern day music kind of guy. They switched the channel back and forth until Derek finally shut the radio off, causing the screen to go black, with nothing but the time showing on it.

It was 1:54 P.M. Was that right? Had they been there for a long time? Or, had they had a quick game. Either way they still had plenty of time. Stiles had to be at the school at 5:30 and the game would start at 6:00. For some reason, Supernatural slipped into his mind.

"Jenson?" Stiles asked remembering the man's fake name. He began laughing as the Alpha shook his head. "Hey, don't feel bad. If you hadn't already seen it, I would have just forced you to watch it eventually. Those two days Isaac stayed with me, we watched all of season one." Stiles added.

"Well, that's all I have seen." Derek commented, grabbing Stiles' hand tighter.

"I know what we're doing tomorrow." Stiles said winking at the wolf.

"You, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Derek asked. He sounded insecure. It was like he didn't how much Stiles loved spending time with the Alpha.

"Of course. I know now, that everything you did, everything you said, all of it was because you cared about me." The teen said reassuringly. He gently rubbed his thumb against Derek's hand. "And, I would love to spend every waking moment watching Supernatural while cuddling with you." A huge smile grew on the Alpha's face, as the reached their destination.

"Holy shit Derek I fucking love you!" Stiles exclaimed. He attempted to leave the car before unbuckling his seat belt, causing him to get jerked back into his seat. Derek laughed. It wasn't a light laugh either. It was a full out laugh, and it was the sexiest laugh Stiles had ever heard.

"You're supposed to unbuckle your seat belt first you know." Derek said after catching his breath.

"And you know you have the sexiest laugh ever." Stiles said casually, undoing the seat belt, and climbing out of the car. Derek climbed out as well, and stared at Stile over the car. "What?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. The man just shook his head, and walked over to Stiles' side. He grabbed the teen's hand and gave him a slight tug.

Together they walked into the building. Jordan's fun zone. That's where Derek had brought him. Despite the name, this place was fucking awesome. Bumper cars, Laser tag, Mini-Golf, and an arcade. Derek's grip tightened on the teen's hand as they entered the building. There were a bunch of kid's running around, with adults that probably hated their lives in tow. Stiles took the lead pulling the Alpha to the ticket booth. They bought arm bands for laser tag, and bumper cars.

First, Stiles pulled Derek to the bumper cars, because they were the closest to them. Stiles jumped into a red car, and Derek got a black one on the opposite side of the room. They made weird faces at each other until the round began. Stiles went straight for Derek. He skillfully maneuvered around the other people making his way to the Alpha, who was struggling to get away from a hoard of children.

Stiles charged straight into the group on kids. Slowly, he managed to knock away enough cars to create a gap. Derek quickly charged forward escaping from the children. He spun around, and sent Stiles an apologetic look before ramming Stiles into the mass of cars. He laughed at the teen just before getting shoved into Stiles.

He closed his eyes as he jerked forward. As he came back up he saw Stiles chuckling. The pile quickly cleared out, and they were free to move again. Derek watched the teen twist between the cars. Derek drove slowly watching the teen, who disappeared behind him. The teen rammed into the back of Derek's car shoving him forward.

The man spun around and stuck his tongue out at Stiles. The Alpha then used the boosted speed to get a leg up on Stiles. The teen, however, recovered quickly. Stiles stayed on his trail the whole time. Eventually, someone fell in between him and Stiles. Derek darted off to the side, but the other person kept on his tail. He nodded to Stiles who understood. Stiles pulled out and did a 360, ramming into the car as Derek passed a wall. The two of them got their carts close enough to high five before searching for their next victim.

After doing the same thing with three other people, the time was up. Derek held a hand out to Stiles to help him up. The teen had gotten shoved into the wall by their first victim, a teen who couldn't have been more than two years younger than Stiles. Stiles took it and the Alpha pulled him up. They walked together with Stiles' hand on Derek's shoulder, trying to regain his balance.

"Hungry?" Derek asked Stiles who had finally let go of of the man.

"Yeah, I sort of skipped breakfast to get ready for today, so i'm starving." Stiles answered with a shy smile.

"It took you an hour and a half to get ready?" Derek asked as they reached the line for the fast food joint that was next to the arcade section.

"Yeah, all this," Stiles said waving his hands around his body. "Doesn't happen in minutes."

"Wow, okay. I just figured you dressed the way you usually do, you know minus the different deodorant." Derek looked Stiles up and down. Stiles had taken that long because of his shower, but he wasn't about to tell Derek what he was doing in there.

"No uh, yeah I usually take showers at night, but I wanted to make sure I was clean. You know, didn't want to smell like shit. You werewolves and your super smell and all." Stiles said. The werewolf hadn't asked but he felt the need to explain himself for some reason. They took their orders, and sat down at a small table with two chairs across from each other.

"Okay. So you took an hour and a half to take a shower, get dressed, and put on deodorant?" Derek asked, realizing why Stiles had taken so long.

"And pack my bag for tonight!" Stiles added trying to defend himself.

"Where might this bag be?" Derek rose an eyebrow.

"Shit! I left my gear at home too! You see, this is what I mean you are so distracting that I forgot my stuff." Stiles said slapping the man on the back.

"Well, we will go back and get your stuff after a game of laser tag." Derek said smiling at the teen.

"Good. I'm gonna kick your ass at laser tag." Stiles said, eyeing the lady as she brought their meals to the table. Derek had ordered a salad, and as usual, Stiles had gotten a triple cheeseburger with a side of fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Derek raised an eyebrow as the teen took a massive bite out of the burger.

"Right, no changing the subject though. An hour and a half Stiles, really?" Derek laughed at the teen, not admitting he had been fantasizing about him this morning.

"Look, can you just drop it. I'm a teenage boy with hormones, how can i not get off on someone like you?" Stiles asked, he seemed dead serious, but Derek cracked a smile, and began blushing "Wait. A. Minute. Derek! You, oh my god." Stiles' voice grew increasingly loud.

"Shut the hell up! You are the last person to talk." Derek spat, receiving dirty looks from the family sitting at the table next to them.

"Okay, okay, hurry up and finish your salad and come on, Sourwolf." Stiles said, standing up, and throwing away his now empty packaging. The wolf had taken about three bites, but he knew the boy was running out of time, and he really wanted to show the boy what werewolf senses are for.

They walked over to the laser tag area, and just barely made it into the queue for the next round. They got their gear, and guns. The instructors went through the directions, and let everyone in.

Derek immediately split away from Stiles. He moves swiftly and quietly. He took a route that no one went down, ducking in the corner when someone walked past. He dodged the flashing lights in order to remain unseen. He watched the counter on his gun go down, and heard the ding signalling the beginning of the round. He heard movements behind him and hid around the corner, as the person cautiously turned the corner, he shot them, and ran the way the boy had come from.

He shot every person he passed, Stiles not being one of those people. The time was ticking and he still hadn't seen the teen. 10... 9... Derek decided to find Stiles by scent. 8... 7... 6... He smells the teen right next to him, but when he looks around, he can't find the boy. 5... 4... He catches sight of the teen from a fort across the mat. 3... 2... Before he has time to move, the stunner in his gun goes off, making it impossible to shoot the teen back. 1. The game was over.

He watched as the teen did his little happy dance all the way to the exit. When they went into the post-game lobby, where you returned your gear and gun, they posted the scores. Derek had first place, and Stiles had third. In between them, was the same dude that had been at the bumper cars.

"I technically won." Stiles said, walking out of the building.

"Face it Stiles, I won, I got first place." Derek said patting Stiles on the shoulder before opening the passenger to the door.

"But I shot you! Derek fucking Hale! Mr. Werewolf with super hearing, smell, and speed. I shot you!" Stiles exclaimed, buckling his seat belt.

"Okay, whatever." Derek said starting the engine, and pulling out of the parking lot.

The ride to Stiles' house was quick. The time flew away, it seemed like minutes had passed but really, it had taken them nearly an hour to get back.

Stiles ran up the stairs, and grabbed two bags, one with his clothes, and toiletries for his stay at Derek's, and one with his lacrosse gear. He ran down the stairs, and to the door, crashing into the wolf who had just closed the door. He helped Stiles regain his balance, and held him in his arms.

"Wha- Derek I need to get to the game." He said, staring at the Alpha's green eyes.

"I know. I'm giving you a reason to win." The Alpha said, pulling the teen closer. The man's eyes turned red, as they're bodies pressed together. Stiles was already hard, and he could feel Derek was as well. He took a deep breath, trying to stop his heart from pounding. The heat radiating off of the man was driving Stiles crazy.

"Derek! I'm first line. I can't mi-" Stiles was cut off as the wolf's lips crashed against his own in a kiss. It was slow and passionate, and it slowly advanced into a heated make out session. The teen urged forward, only to be pushed back.

"There's your taste. I'll give you more if you win." The Alpha said with a sly smile, holding onto Stiles a bit longer before releasing him.

"Oh my god, you are such a tease. What happens if I don't win?" Stiles asked, picking up the bags, and walking out the door that the man was holding open for him smiling. Stiles silently laughed at the man before realizing he was still smiling himself. Derek but his lip and looked away from the teen.

The warmness of the man was so comforting, and so amazing. The Alpha had definitely left the teen wanting more. He had to win tonight.

"Stiles." Derek said yanking him out of thought. The smile still lingered on his face, but it was light and wouldn't have been obvious if Mr. Frowny wasn't the one smiling.

"Yeah?" He said looking at Derek, who just kept his eyes on the road.

"You see the two tuxedos back there?" He asked, gesturing behind his seat. Stiles turned around in his seat, and noticed two brand new tuxedos laying neatly on the seat. How had Stiles not noticed those. I guess he hadn't bothered to look behind him. He was to focused on what was in the front.

"Yes sir, I do. We going to a wedding or something?" The teen asked immediately regretting mentioning a wedding, but the man just smiled and took Stiles' hand in his own.

"No Stiles. Put this on after the game. But, take a shower first. A quick shower." Derek added. The boy scrunched up his face and looked away. Derek was worried he had offended him for a moment, but when the teen turned back, he was smiling.

"Where are we going then?" Stiles asked. The smile on the man's face grew.

"Somewhere fancy." Derek answered. The Alpha would have been getting on his nerves, if he wasn't falling for Derek as much as he was. Everything about the man was amazing, and he didn't care if he had to wear a stupid suit.

"How'd you get my measurements though?" Stiles wondered out loud. The wolf just looked at Stiles, and then pointedly at the wolf's phone. So, he asked my dad? Damn that dude was slick.

"I asked your dad, before you woke up." Derek said after a moment of pause.

They held hands all the way to the school. Derek got him there just in time. As, Stiles grabbed his lacrosse bag, the tuxedo, and opened the door, the Alpha pulled him in for a last kiss. "Good luck." The Alpha said, with his eyes still closed, like he was savoring the kiss.

"Thanks." Stiles said before running to the gym. He made it there just in time. Most of the team was already done getting ready, but the coach hadn't called roll yet so that was good. He put the tux in his locker, and pulled his gear from the bag.

"Why do you smell like Derek?" Scott asked, scrunching his face. It wasn't like Derek smelled bad. The wolf acted like he hadn't showered in months.

"Yeah, well he drove me here." Stiles replied, as he finished getting ready. He grabbed his lacrosse stick, and went to shut his locker, but Scott stopped him.

"Why do you have a tux in your locker?" The wolf questioned him.

"I'm going out after the game." Stiles said casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Where?" Scott pushed. Scott hadn't talked to him all week. What was with the sudden interest.

"I don't know, Scott." He replied honestly. You can't lie to Werewolves so he just got used to telling the truth. The teen wolf opened his mouth to say something else but he was hushed as coach blew his whistle.

The coach gave them to usual pep talk followed by the 'if you lose I will make you write a 10,000 word essay in my class' talk. After that, they went out to the field and did warm ups.

The game started out slow. It was a serious battle considering the team they were against wasn't terrible but they also weren't that great. Basically, they were evenly matched. Stiles got the ball a few times, but he usually passed it on to Jackson, Isaac, or Danny. He avoided Scott. He didn't know why, he just didn't want to deal with the wolf.

By half time, the score was tied up, and Stiles was exhausted. He had never played this much, but he loved it. Derek waved at him from the stands, but didn't come down because he was supposed to be spending time with Jenson, not Derek.

Everything was going great. His father came down and asked him where Jenson was. He decided to tell his dad that Jenson had just left so that he could get ready for what ever they were doing tonight, and that Jenson refused to tell him.

After his father took his seat in the bleachers, he turned back to the team. Scott was making out with Allison. Jackson, and Lydia were at each others throats, and Isaac was talking to Boyd, and Erica, who apparently watched their games every week. How did Stiles not know that? It was probably hard to tell when you're sitting in the bleachers yourself.

The coach pulled them into a team huddle. The team stood waiting, as Scott took his time with saying goodbye to Allison. Stiles glanced up at Derek, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Good job out there so far, but you guys have got to do better. If we can beat this team, we will be one more win from championship. Bilinski, I think you could score against their goalie, you don't have to pass it to the others. Danny, we're gonna put you on goalie, we need to keep them from scoring. Everyone else, just keep doing what you're doing." They did their chant, and ran back onto the field.

They had just scored so it was the other teams ball. Stiles had seen so many games, he had come up with a perfect way to steal the ball. He let the team run the ball down to the goal, where Danny stood ready. When the player with the ball made the shot, Stiles jumped in front of the goal, catching the ball in his crosse and running. He dodged all the other players, swerving around some, and faking others out. That was one of the advantages of being small.

He soon found himself right in front of the goal. He panicked momentarily. He stole a glance at the Alpha, he nodded to Stiles calmly, but he saw that the man had his fingers crossed. That was all he needed. He turned back to the goal, and shot into the bottom corner of the net. The goalie clumsily tried to stop the ball, but was seconds to late.

Stiles had scored, putting them in the lead. He looked to Derek again, who was smiling right back at the teen. Moments later, they were back at center. They played an easy game now that Stiles was ready. They pulled ahead so much, that by the end of the game they had over double the other team's score.

'Someones getting laid tonight.' Stiles thought to himself with a short smile. They had one, and now Derek was going to give him his prize. He felt himself being lifted off of his feat, as the team held him in the air. They cheered his name, carrying him all the way to the locker rooms. He waited for everyone to disperse into their areas of the locker room, before getting in the shower.

After his shower, he put on his deodorant. He pulled the tux out of his locker, earning him some confused, and pointed looks. He shrugged the other people off, and got dressed. He was almost done. He went to his locker, where his old clothes lay, and grabbed the bottle of lube. He put it in the coat pocket of his suit, but decided it was too obvious, so he put it back in his hoodie, and decided that he would carry it around.

He walked out of the locker rooms with his bag in hand. The Alpha, who had been waiting for him in the parking lot, took the bag, and kissed Stiles on the cheek. The man acted as if they had been together for years, and that it was completely normal. Amazingly, it felt that way too. Everything that the Alpha did just seemed right.

Derek opened the door for Stiles once again, but instead of him going in, he took a step back to observe the wolf in his own suit. The teen had never seen Derek in a suit before, but it was definitely something he wanted to see again.

He shook his head, while biting his lip, causing the Alpha to blush. For some reason, he loved bringing out the insecure side of Derek. He was much more mellow, and kind.

"Looking good, sourwolf." Stiles said, finally stepping into the car.

"You're not so bad yourself, the man said, fighting to get his seat belt over the tux without wrinkling it.

Once he got the seat belt on, they took a familiar route, but he couldn't figure out where they were. Then it hit him just before they pulled up. Emeralda's. That's where Derek had taken him.

Stiles left his hoodie in the jacket. Derek had the sense not to do anything in a restaurant. He hoped. They walked in arm in arm. The place looked completely different then it had when Stiles had gone with Isaac. Then, it was brightly lit with people who were sweaty, and hungry. Now, the lights were low, and everyone was dressed formally.

"Table for two?" A waiter asked. His hair was slicked down with gel. He had a kind smile, on but his eyes seemed to narrow on Stiles.

"Uh, yes please." Derek spoke up, noticing what the waiter was doing as well.

Derek asked for a glass of some sort of champagne, and Stiles got a water. They ordered their food, and Derek stood up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." The man said smiling at the teen.

"Okay, don't have too much fun." Stiles joked, receiving a dirty look from the Alpha. Stiles watched as the man walked to the bathroom. Damn that wolf looked good in a suit.

After a minute, the waiter came over smiling as he set Derek's glass of champagne on the table.

"I see you get around." The man said quietly, so that the now returning wolf couldn't hear him, or at least he thought he couldn't hear him. Derek smiled at the waiter, and once he was gone his eyes turned red.

"What does he mean 'You get around.'" Derek asked. He was jealous, and Stiles wanted to answer him, but he didn't know the answer. After a moment he realized it. That was the same waiter that had been hitting on him when he had come with Isaac.

"He was hitting on me yesterday." Stiles said it as he realized it.

"Well what does that have to do with you getting around a lot." Derek asked the teen.

"I was with Isaac. I guess he thought we were together." Stiles said, staring into Derek's eyes. They were still red, and he was pretty sure they had intensified in color.

"Were you?" Derek asked through bared teeth. He had the sense to keep his head down so that only Stiles could see his eyes and teeth.

"What?" Stiles asked. He couldn't seriously be asking if _him_ and _Isaac_ were together. Isaac was his best friend.

"Were you and Isaac **together**?" Derek asked. He sounded like he was about to kill someone.

"What! No! God no. We where just getting lunch after shopping. Nothing else." Stiles assured the man.

"Why were you shopping with Isaac?" The man asked. He had calmed down a bit, his eyes turning back to normal color, but they were still narrowed.

"Isaac said he was playing matchmaker." Stiles said with a sigh. "He said that I would die from embarrassment if I went out with you dressing the way I normally do." The teen huffed out. He hadn't wanted the wolf to know how desperate he was to impress him.

"So, you went shopping with Isaac to impress me?" Derek asked him, still unsure.

"Oh my god. Did you just like read my mind or something? That's exactly what I did Derek." Stiles didn't know why, but everything he thought came pouring out of his mouth. "I thought that you might like me more if I dressed more like you." Really? Was he that desperate? "Wow, that makes me sound desperate. Damn it Stiles, shut the hell up. He doesn't need to know that." Words just poured out of his mouth before he could stop them. He finally covered his mouth, just to make sure he didn't say anything else.

The Alpha smiled at this. The teen got nervous around him, and it was the best feeling ever. Knowing that the boy liked him back, and that it wasn't just some silly crush he had on Stiles, but something that they both felt. He quickly swapped sides of the booth so that he was sitting right next to the teen, who was watching him nervously. He leaned back and put his arm around the boy who actually snuggled in closer to the man.

Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulders, getting as close as he could to the man. Stiles' smell over whelmed him, and he could feel himself getting hard. How did the teen do this to him. Derek tried so hard to appear as a tough guy, so that no one questioned him, and then in walks this human with his puppy dog eyes, and his annoying yet cute chatter, and he tears the Alpha down. He questions him, and helps him make better decisions, and at the same time he makes Derek's mind go blank. He makes the wolf stronger, and wiser, and at the same time more dependent.

Derek hadn't pulled away. In fact, Derek had made the first move. They sat in the booth cuddling together. The wolf's large figure fit Stiles' smaller one perfectly. When the man arrived with the food, he seemed almost shocked that they were together. Had he been trying to get them apart? Wow, this guy was an asshole.

They ate their food, which Stiles had no idea what he had ordered, but it had chicken in it, and that was all that mattered. When the man came back, he didn't offer desert, so Derek asked for some. They had some sort of cheesecake. It was amazing. Derek would slice off a bite size piece with his fork, and hold it out for Stiles to bite. They were being one of those couples that were so cute it was annoying, but he didn't care.

Derek had his arm around Stiles the whole time. Until they had to get into the car. The man opened the door, and the teen reached over, and stole a quick peck on the cheek before stepping in.

"Today," Stiles started. They had quiet for the first few minutes, while Stiles had tried to find words to describe how he felt. "Was the most amazing day I have ever had in my entire life."

"Really?" Derek asked. How did this man sound unsure of himself. He was usually a hard ass around everyone, including Stiles. Was the Alpha finally showing him his soft side? If so, the teen liked it.

"Yeah, how could I not? I got to go bowling, ride bumper cars, and play laser tag. All with the hottest guy on Earth. Seriously Derek, you don't understand how amazing all of this is, or how amazing you are." Stiles said as they arrived at the entrance of the den.

Stiles could see the soft glow of the lights in the den from the car. Stiles started walking towards the entrance, only to be stopped by Derek who grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him back. He closed his eyes as the Alpha nuzzled that sweet spot in his neck. The teen let out a whimper, which seemed to encourage the man further. He grabbed Stiles' hips and rocked his own hips to the teen's.

Stiles let out a moan, as they slowly made their way into the den. It was like Stiles had been shoved into a cheesy romance movie. It was perfect. The Alpha pulled them face to face. Before Derek could take charge, the teen pushed the man onto the couch. He climbed on top of him, and their lips crashed together. Derek's arms moved from Stiles' hip, one moving to his hair, and the other grasping the teen's ass.

The teen mumbled something, and grazed the Alpha's lips with his tongue. Derek opened his mouth letting the teen's tongue fight with the man's. Derek was going easy with Stiles, and the teen didn't like it. He felt the wolf's hands, go beneath the boy's shirt. Before he knew it, the wolf had twisted around, and was now on top of Stiles.

Stile's hands ventured beneath the man's shirt, The Alpha's muscular body felt so amazing. Derek pulled away to throw his shirt off, and across the room, and quickly did the same to Stiles'. Derek kissed, and nipped at the teen's neck playfully. Then, the Alpha started working his way down. He kissed the younger boy every few inches before reaching the hem of Stiles' pants. He looked up at the teen, and licked his lips before unbuttoning the boy's pants.

The sensation of the older man kissing him was driving Stiles insane, and it didn't help that the wolf was now pulling the teen's pants off of him. He stifled a moan as the man gently kissed the boys underwear, which held his now fully hard cock. The boy let out a loud whimper, as the man pulled the underwear off of him, revealing his length. The Alpha was smiling with greed, glad that the teen was all his.

Derek's hands rubbed Stiles everywhere, except for his cock. It was driving the teen insane. As the man came closer and closer to Stiles' head, he had to resist the urge to buck his hips forward.

"Stop being such a tease." The teen managed to gasp out, and with that, the man gently licked the boy's head grabbing the base. He gently licked for a while, sending a chorus of moans out of the teen as the pre-come dripped out. Then, Derek's mouth was filled with Stiles' cock. The teen's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as the man bobbed up and down.

Stiles could feel his climax coming on, but before he had said anything, the Alpha squeezed him keeping anything from coming out, and causing Stiles to arch his back. After a moment, the Alpha let go, sucking and bobbing rapidly

"Derek I-" Stiles let out another loud groan of pleasure. "I'm gonna co-" The boy choked out as the white, and sticky liquid came out of the teen. The Alpha didn't take his mouth off, until the teen was dry, and hard once again. The Alpha stood up, and held out his hand. Stiles took it, and let the wolf lead him to the subway car.

Inside, there were rose petals laid across the floor which made the teen smile even more than he already was. Derek pushed the teen up onto the bed, and gently kissed him before unbuttoning his own pants. Stiles gasped, as the man pulled his pants off. The man had been going commando, which Stiles definitely didn't mind. Stiles had been right about something though, normal sized condoms would not have fit the man. He was huge.

He watched the man, who walked over to a dresser, and pulled out a bottle of lube. Thank god. Stiles had left his hoodie in the car, and he sure as hell wasn't going to go get it naked. He watched as the man unscrewed the cap, and dipped a finger in. He set the bottle on the bed, and pulled the teen in closer. Stiles moaned as the man poured some of the cool cream into the teen's hole. He gripped Derek's hair as the man gently slipped a finger into Stiles. It gently went in and out as the man stretched the teen out.

Stiles moaned in pleasure as the man added a second lubed finger. He scissored inside of the teen, causing the most amazing sounds to pour out of the boy's mouth. Then, a third slipped in awarding the wolf 'please' and 'more' from the teen, in between moans. Derek kept with the three fingers for a while, but the teen began to grow impatient.

"Please, Derek. I want you inside of me." The teen pleaded with the man, who hesitantly agreed. He couldn't deny the teen of anything. He nodded his head and pulled out, to slip some of the smooth, and cool cream onto his own cock. The liquid sent a chill through the wolfs body as he let out a deep moan. He stroked it gently to rub it in before pushing into the teen.

"Fuck." Stiles spat out, grabbing the sheets to hold himself down. The man let Stiles adjust, and carefully pulled in and out, not wanting to hurt the teen. "Derek come on, your not going to break me." The teen gasped out. Derek growled but obeyed the boy.

The man quickened his pace a bit, letting out moans, as the teen began to fuck him back. Soon, the Alpha found himself pulling out gently, and pounding back into the teen, sending himself into the howling fit, as the teen groaned as well. The man took Stiles' length into his hands, and gently stroked it, still pounding into the boy. He felt himself reaching his peak and gasped out 'Stiles' the teen understood, and pushed into the man quicker, as the wolf's rhythm was lost.

The Alpha quickened his pace on the teen's cock, as the white substance poured into the boy's ass. Stiles came right after him. The boy came onto the bed, and their chests, them collapsing onto the bed. Derek pulled out of the teen, and laid next to him, heaving heavily. Derek could hear the teen's heartbeat pounding, as he curled up into the wolf.

"Derek?" Stiles asked, breath still heavy from the amazing yet tiring sex.

"Yes, Stiles?" Derek answered looking at the boy stupidly.

"I love you." Stiles said. He felt the man grip the still naked boy tighter as he pulled the teen closer so that they were face to face.

"I love you too." the Alpha responded, with a long, sloppy kiss.


End file.
